


Чужое небо

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Все не задалось с самого начала
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 6





	Чужое небо

Все не задалось с самого начала: неожиданный звонок Савады, чертов босс, нашедший дела поважнее, чем тащиться вместе с ним на встречу с боссом семьи Росси, претендующей на место в Альянсе, и отправивший вместо себя Сквало, чертов Росси, решивший превратить переговоры в кровавую баню и подославший боевиков. Такой день просто обязан был закончиться паршиво. Сквало резко выворачивает руль, съезжая на узкую дорогу между деревьями — может хоть так удастся оторваться от погони. На соседнем сидении хрипит Савада — на черном пиджаке не видно крови, только отверстие от пули немного ниже ключицы, но на белой рубашке она хорошо заметна. Он бледный — сливался бы с той самой рубашкой, если бы не кровь на ней, — и без сознания. Легкое, скорее всего, не задето, а кровотечение сдерживает пламя дождя, так что, похоже, дело не столько в ране, сколько в расходе пламени. Если бы не Савада с его гиперинтуицией и Х-баннером, не выбрались бы. И на той поляне красовались бы их трупы, а не обгорелые, почти полностью уничтоженные огнем, тела неудавшихся союзников. 

Сквало отворачивается от Савады и снова смотрит на дорогу. До ближайшего убежища Варии недалеко, за полчаса такой езды, пожалуй, доберутся. Доехали бы и до Вонгольского особняка, но Росси уже наверняка знают о провале покушения и перекрыли все подъезды, так что соваться туда сейчас глупо. И надо сделать что-то с раной Савады, а то ведь загнется еще. Не то чтобы Сквало сильно переживал по этому поводу, но престиж Варии всегда был ему по-своему дорог.

Остаток пути проходит без происшествий: кажется, от хвоста удалось оторваться, а об убежище известно только офицерскому составу. Здесь их искать точно не будут.  
В гараже Сквало выбирается из машины и, открыв дверь, вытаскивает Саваду — тот только бормочет что-то невнятно, но в себя не приходит. 

Убежище совсем небольшое — охотничий домик в глубине леса, документы оформлены на подставных лиц, официально никак не связанных ни с Варией, ни с мафией в целом. Сквало идет по коридору, поднимается по лестнице наверх. Лохматая макушка бессильно прислонилась к плечу, волосы щекотно тычутся в лицо, и Сквало мотает головой, пытаясь отодвинуться. Савада на удивление легкий — неудивительно, он и выглядит слабаком. Но было бы ошибкой считать так на самом деле, сегодня семья Росси имели шанс в этом убедиться. 

Сквало пинком открывает дверь в ближайшую комнату и сгружает Саваду на кровать, расстегивает на нем пиджак и рубашку. Рана выглядит не так плохо, как казалось из-за кровотечения, но выходного отверстия нет. Плохо. Сквало тихо матерится и идет за аптечкой. 

Савада приходит в себя, когда Сквало, уже стянув с него изгвазданные, местами подпаленные тряпки, промывает рану. Открывает глаза — снова карие, а не оранжевые, — непонимающе оглядывает комнату, взгляд мутный и расфокусированный. Он пытается сесть, но Сквало удерживает его, положив ладонь на грудь. 

— Лежи. Тебя ранили. Мы сейчас в убежище, здесь безопасно.

Савада медленно кивает, похоже, собирая воспоминания о недавних событиях, и расслабляется.

— Что случилось с нападавшими?

— Ты их всех уничтожил.

Савада закрывает глаза и снова кивает. А пару лет назад, наверно, закатил бы истерику по поводу «невинно убиенных» врагов. Все-таки он сильно изменился. Сквало ловит себя на мысли, что эти перемены ему нравятся. Наконец-то на босса похож, а не на размазню. 

— А ты счастливчик, Савада, ничего важного не задето. Но пуля застряла, придется вынимать. 

— Понятно.

Аптечку собирал идиот. По крайней мере, Сквало не знает, как еще назвать человека, не положившего туда ничего пригодного для анестезии. Сквало оглядывается и, не найдя ничего лучше, берет со стола карандаш.

— Вот, прикуси. А то еще орать будешь.

— Не буду.

— Ну как знаешь.

Сквало ковыряется в ране, пытаясь подцепить сплющенный кусочек металла, движения аккуратные и точные, ничего лишнего, все-таки опыта в обработке ран, как чужих, так и своих, не занимать. Савада напрягается под его руками, дышит тяжело, иногда со свистом втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, но лежит смирно и, как обещал, молчит. 

Пуля с глухим стуком ударяется о столешницу, и Савада обмякает на постели.

— Вот и все. Сейчас перебинтую, и будешь как новенький. — Потом, неожиданно для самого себя, добавляет: — А ты молодец, не ожидал.

Что еще более странно, похвала не звучит насмешливо.

Савада открывает глаза, бледно улыбается, непроизвольно пытается пожать плечами и тут же кривится от боли. 

Закончив с перевязкой, Сквало спускается в кухню, набирает стакан воды и долго роется в аптечке в поисках хоть каких-нибудь антибиотиков и жаропонижающих.

— Вот, выпей.

Савада забрасывает в рот сразу несколько таблеток, пьет большими глотками, а потом возвращает стакан Сквало, слегка коснувшись руки холодными пальцами, и от этого прикосновения как будто простреливает током.

— Все, спи теперь. Потом зайду проверю.

— Спасибо, Сквало.

— Хм.

Сквало торопливо выходит из комнаты. И чего он так реагирует? Это же всего лишь Савада. 

Позвонив боссу и разведав обстановку, Сквало заглядывает в комнату. Савада спит, дышит прерывисто и хмурится, как будто видит не самые приятные сны. Хочется пойти в душ и завалиться спать, но вместо этого Сквало почему-то садится на стул возле кровати, разглядывает Саваду и думает... о разном. 

Во время боя было не до этого, но сейчас Сквало вспоминает Саваду в гиперрежиме — та же огненная мощь, что у босса, но какая-то более гармоничная что ли, спокойная. Концентрированное небо, отражающееся в оранжевых глазах и бьющееся пламенем во лбу. И мысль об этом почему-то... возбуждает. Сквало тихо чертыхается и быстрым шагом выходит из комнаты.

***  
Когда утром Сквало заходит в комнату, Савада уже не спит — таращится в окно и, похоже, о чем-то думает. Но, услышав шаги, поворачивает голову в его сторону и улыбается.

— С добрым утром.

Да уж. Утро просто охренеть какое доброе.

— Я вчера звонил боссу. Они там разберутся, — отвечает он вместо приветствия. — Пока что ждем здесь и не высовываемся. 

Савада перестает улыбаться, подбирается и кивает. Молчит недолго и неуверенно спрашивает:

— Как там… остальные?

— А мне откуда знать? — и, сглаживая резкость ответа, все-таки добавляет: — В порядке, иначе бы босс сказал. 

Морщинка между нахмуренными бровями Савады разглаживается, и он кивает, как будто услышал в этих словах что-то большее, недосказанное.

День проходит медленно и скучно: за просмотром телевизора, пролеживанием дивана и разглядыванием потолка. Почти отпуск, если бы не ошивающийся где-то рядом Савада. Выбрался из постели и, судя по всему, чувствует себя вполне сносно. Даже на кухню полез, — обед собирался приготовить, как он потом объяснял, пока Сквало, матерясь, закидывал сковороду с дымящейся массой неопределенного происхождения под струю воды и проветривал комнату. Еще и порезаться умудрился. То, что человек, настолько хорошо владеющий своим телом в бою, может так косячить в бытовых мелочах, не укладывалось в голове. А теперь вот забрался с ногами в кресло напротив, задумался о чем-то. Сквало разглядывает его, прикрыв глаза: найденная в шкафу рубашка ему велика и свободна в плечах, рукава закатаны, левая рука безвольно висит на перевязи, и из-за этого Савада кажется еще более мелким и тощим. И даже сейчас в нем чувствуется та же спокойная сила, которая в свое время заставила даже самых скептически настроенных членов Альянса принять его, подчиниться. Сквало не любит, когда рядом посторонние, но Савада не раздражает, с ним оказывается на удивление легко молчать. А еще он невероятно живучий: вчерашнее покушение далеко не первое, в последнее время они вообще стали подозрительно частыми. И все-таки по-прежнему безуспешными. Даже интересно, надолго ли хватит его интуиции и удачи, бдительности хранителей? Думать об этом почему-то неприятно. 

— Знаешь, ты совсем не такой, как я думал, — начинает Савада вечером, когда Сквало обрабатывает рану и меняет бинты. 

— А ты обо мне думал, что ли?

— Конечно. После первой встречи я тебя вообще боялся до нервной икоты.

— Правильно делал.

— А сейчас не боюсь. С тобой уютно.

— Я дождь, — Сквало пожимает плечами, зачем-то объясняет, хотя с чего бы ему откровенничать. Хваленая способность Савады располагать людей к себе... или что-то другое?

— Нет... не думаю, что дело в этом... не только в этом. 

Ну надо же. Сказать на это ему нечего, да и продолжать странный разговор нет желания, и Сквало только неопределенно хмыкает в ответ. 

Босс звонит ближе к ночи, но новости хорошие — с Росси покончено. Можно возвращаться. Наконец-то. И почему-то становится грустно. Никак привык к мелкому засранцу, за один-то день?

Сквало заходит в комнату, привычно распахнув дверь с ноги. Савада еще не спит, подскакивает на кровати от неожиданности.

— Ну что, собирайся. Подброшу до дома. 

***  
В машине Савада сидит рядом, смотрит в окно. Сквало хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, что, поэтому они так и молчат до самого особняка Вонголы. 

— Все, приехали. Вылезай. 

Какое-то мгновение Савада никак не реагирует, а потом резко поворачивается к нему — выражение сосредоточенное, совсем как в гиперрежиме, только без пламени во лбу, — и быстро прижимается сухими губами к губам Сквало, целует лихорадочно, жарко, хоть и не очень умело, — как будто давно ждал, хотел и только сейчас решился. На такой поцелуй сложно не ответить, и Сквало отвечает — приоткрывает рот, впускает язык, сам толкается языком навстречу. Как подростки, честное слово. Хорошо еще стекла затемненные, никто не увидит.

Воздуха уже начинает не хватать, когда Савада, наконец, отрывается от него, отодвигается немного, но все еще слишком близко — ближе, чем Сквало подпускает к себе кого-либо, — улыбается покрасневшими от поцелуев губами и кажется очень счастливым, аж светится.

— Охуеть, — выдыхает Сквало. Ну а что тут еще скажешь?

— Ага, — Савада кивает, улыбается еще шире.

Он выбирается из машины, но, прежде чем закрыть дверь, поворачивается к Сквало, смотрит внимательно.

— Приходи. Не по делам... просто так. 

— Приду.

И, отъезжая от ворот, он уже точно знает, что придет, обязательно придет — и очень скоро.


End file.
